


Study of Trust

by draig_aswec



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Aromantic Characters, Aromantic Roy Harper, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Freindship, Friends With Benefits, Gen, No Romo here folks, Platonic Love, Sexual and Platonic relationship, Trust is more powerful than love, basically i wanted to right about Roy and Jason being adorable, kinda ?, no beta we die like men, queer platonic, ”I love my aro bff”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_aswec/pseuds/draig_aswec
Summary: Roy Harper was 13 when the other boys started talking about girls and kissing.He was 16 when he noticed other, other boys talking about different boys and kissing.He never quite understood the need for it. What was so special about love? He wasn’t even sure it was a real thing? If it was, he was certain he’d never feen it.Or he thought so, until he met Jason Todd, that is.





	Study of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this happened...
> 
> I’m not sorry.

The school Oliver had sent him to was so stuffy and expensive. Roy wasn't sure how to act around the other children who roamed the halls, or he wasn’t sure until he noticed that they all acted the same as the children he knew before, they just had nicer things.

“All boys are the same, you’ll make friends in no time,” Oliver had said.

But, Roy Harper was 13 when the other boys started talking about girls and kissing.

He was 13 when he realized he didn’t like girls.

He was 16 when he noticed other, other boys talking about different boys and kissing.

He was 16 when he realized he didn’t like boys either.

And so he was 16 when he realized, he wasn’t like other boys. Because his heart didn’t race Scarlet Johansson was on the screen, and when he kissed Suizie under the tree his heart didn’t feel a thing, and when him and Dylan made out under the stairs he Felton no need to try again.

What even is attraction? It made no sense. Sure sometimes their were people he wanted to touch, and have touch him, but it never went pass that. He didn’t crave any of the romance that came with it.

And what the hell is love? There isn’t a point. Oliver says he’ll understand when he’s older and feels it, but when Roy thinks about kissing and marriage and all the soft things he new other people craved, he just felt indifferent.

Maybe he just never quite understood the need for it. What was _is _so special about love? He wasn’t even sure it was a real thing? If it was, he was certain he’d never feen it.

Or he thought so, until he met Jason Todd, that is.

***

”Roy suit up we are heading to Gotham,” Oliver’s voice boomed through their hide out. Roy looked up from his trick arrow to see Oviler in full Green Arrow attire. Why would they need to go to Gotham? Wasn’t that Batman’s territory? Would he get to meet the new Robin?

”Roy! Suit up, Batman is waiting!” He shouted again, making Roy jump up from his seat to get ready and grab his weapons.

***

They met Batman on the rooftop of a apartment complex in Gotham. ‘The Dark Night’ or whatever people called him was standing on the edge of the roof glaring down when they finally showed. His new partner seemed to be absent until Roy noticed a thin boy around his height fumming on the other side of the roof. 

“Arrow,” The bat said making both archers jump, which was reasonable since, Batman neither turned or showed any indication of being aware of their presence before that moment, “nice of you to make a entrance, I see you brought Speedy.” The man turned and nodded to the younger archer.

”I always have before haven’t I?” Oliver countered and Roy saw the fumming boy walk closer, this Robin was taller than Dick by a few inches, maybe only two or three shorter than Roy himself, and instead of an acrobatic build this boy seemed to be far more muscular, he glared at Roy, and Roy smiled back. 

‘_Challenges are fun_’ he thought, and befriending the new Robin seemed like a challenge already.

”Speedy, this is Robin. Robin this is Green Arrow’s partner Speedy,” The Bat introduced them and Robin reluctantly shook the Roy’s hand, “Sadly boys this isn’t a mission either of you should be on, I’ve already discussed this with Robin and we believe it best,” at that part Roy was fairly certain Robin said something along the lines of “you believe,”, “if the two of you went to the cave and get to know each other,”

”Me and Batsy over here are going to be working on this for a while so, the two of you will be working together a lot too. Trust us it’ll be fun,” Oliver cut in. 

“What will be? Sitting behind and fighting petty criminals while you guys handle all the real threats? Not exactly my idea of a good time. We are both trained why can’t we work with you,” Robin snapped glaring at Batman. It takes balls to glare at Batman. 

Well if nothing else the new Robin will be interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Validate my existence with kudos and comments please  
Or curse me out that happens a lot too


End file.
